


Fire Emblem Selfcest One-Shots

by BillyJenkins123



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillyJenkins123/pseuds/BillyJenkins123
Summary: What happens when the ladies of Fire Emblem come face to face with... Themselves?Nothing more than love and passion!
Relationships: Camilla/Camilla (Fire Emblem), Lucina/Lucina, My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/My Unit | Kamui |Corrin, Oboro/Oboro, Olivia/Olivia (Fire Emblem), Orochi/Orochi (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Fire Emblem Selfcest One-Shots

Orochi wasn’t exactly sure how this came to be. Surely, such a renowned diviner as herself, would’ve been able to foresee an event as paradoxical as this. 

However...

“Mm...”

By no means did she complain, given by how sweet and loving that kiss was. Pulling away, Orochi slowly opened her eyes, facing her new lover... Orochi.

Neither diviner could explain it. It shouldn’t have happened, and they definitely should’ve have committed such vain acts with each other, but with a woman as flirtatious as herself... How could she resist her own beauty?

“So that’s how it feels to kiss my own self... Magnificent!”

Orochi, laying on her back on their bed and straddling her other self, moved both arms to wrap around the identical’s neck. The diviner on top, who had both arms wrapped around the other’s midriff, looked down into her own eyes; not even she was immune to her own seductive gaze. 

“Truly a remarkable discovery! Though... I think we need to make sure, JUST to be safe~”

With a sultry chuckle, both Orochis began caressing the other, slowly and sensually, occasionally stroking equally lavender hair, and even copping a feel of identically sculpted breasts, before finally closing their eyes, locking lips as Orochi— both of her— shared a deep, passionate kiss with herself.


End file.
